


Humanity Has An Innate Abililty

by damdemiwitch



Category: humans - Fandom
Genre: Again, Another about humanity, Another introspective work, Fall seven times, GET UP, Gen, Stand Up, get back up, stand up eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damdemiwitch/pseuds/damdemiwitch
Summary: Humanity has an innate ability to get back up whenever they fall.ORAnother introspective fic about humanity. By me. ANOTHER.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Humanity Has An Innate Abililty

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr at damdemiwitch

Humans have an innate ability to bounce back from whatever life throws at them. They've seen and experienced tragedies so great it's unbearable.

They've been thrown, and bent, and burnt, and hurt.

Yet every time, they've stood back up, puffed out their chest, and gritted their teeth through the pain.

How?

And they most likely will continue to be thrown, and bent, and burnt, and hurt. They will have to stand up, puff out their chest, and grit their teeth through the pain.

But maybe one day that will not happen.

Maybe one day they'll be thrown one too many times, and they will crack and fall.

They will not be able to stand up, puff out their chest, and grit their teeth through the pain.

But then again, maybe one day they'll be thrown and they will stand up, puff out their chest, grit their teeth through the pain, and _fight back._  
Maybe.

Someday.


End file.
